Misunderstood But In Love
by smileyface209
Summary: Summary inside


**YAY! New Story! I havent written a story in so long so here it goes!**

**Summary: What if Nessie had a twin? What if they were forced to give her away because she was so powerful that they feared that the volturi would be unstoppable if they were have her. What happens when they meet their daughter at a club while visiting the volturi? Will she accept them or hate them even more? **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing(tear)! OOOO this disclaimer is for the whole story **

I was extremely bored like always. I still didn't know why I had even agreed to come to this trip with my friends. I guess that the orphanage just wanted an excuse to get rid of me. Yup thats normal though for me. When I aint trying to get people to live me alone I pretty much do nothing. Yup thats a day in the life of Rosaline Elizabeth-. I dont have a last name, well i do but i dont use it or go by it because it reminded me of the bast- who abandoned me. I still remeber how they look! Sadly! I hate them with all my heart! They better pray that I dont ever run into them because ill make their live a living hell!

"Lenny hurry up and get your but in the car now!" roared my BFF Jojo.

"Wait just let me get Salem" i screamed. Oh by the way, salem was my vampire cat/body guard. Well i am the most powerful half vampire ever! I have the coolest power ever! I can pretty much create powers and either give them to myself or others the only problem is that i can not turn a vampire back to a human. No body but Salem knew this. Salem had a lot of powers that i have given him. He can turn into a black panther which he only does with my permession. He has the power to communicate telepathically, has control over all four elements, hes faster and stronger than a vamp, he can teleport, etc. well i gave him the same gift as mine so yea. OOO00o for some reason he cant speak out loud so he has to project them out loud.

Well back to the story...

Sheesh i was happy when we finally arrived at the club.

"Did you have to bring that cat with you?" asked parker (he likes me but i already said no)

"Yes wherever I go he goes"i fought back.

**Ha this idiot is probrably jeolouse of you, i thought to salem.**

**He is what an idiot- Lenny, i think we should leave he thought**

**Why? **

**Your family is here**

**O HELL NO!** i thought I blocked my mind and started looking for my "family" I saw them in a corner along with mmy beloved twin sister NOT! Well i wonder how were sisters if we look noting alike. I have dark brown hair and emerald green eyes while she has bronze color hair and brown eyes. The only similarity is the curly hair.

**I HAVE A PLAN SALEM!**

**WELL WHAT IS IT?**

**WELL YOU GO RUN BY THEM AND HISS AND WHEN I GO GET YOU ILL PRETEND THAT I DONT KNOW THEM AND THEYLLE BE IN FOR THE SHOCK OF THEIR LIVES!**

**SMART WHILE HERE I GO!**

With that i saw salem jump out of my bag and head torwards their tables. I let him get a head start and then went after him.

"Sallem get back here" i said in a fake voice when i finally arrived at their table they were shocked to see me.

"Im so sorry that he bothered you" i said in a fake sweet voice. They just kepy staring at me like idiots.

"Uhmmmm its alright my "auntie" alice said.

"How old are you" asked my "uncle jasper"

"Well im 17 and im here on a vacation. I live in an orphanage my full name is Rosaline Elizabeth"

"Uhmmm no last name" asked my "mommy"

"Naw i dont use it because i HATE my parents they abandoned me and lost all right 2 me! In my book my mom is a stripper and my father iis a man whore! Well i got to go so bye" i said. I left with shocked faces.

I walked back to y table and pretty much just glared at them the whole time. I was so happy when they finally left!

BOO YA! THEY FINALLY LEFT!

Fifteen minutes after they left i got really bored so i decided to leave. Most of my friends wanted to stay, but I left along with Salem. We were walking back torwardsthe hotel when Salem just ran into a dark alley.

"Salem get back here!" I hissed.

"Salem I mean it" he didnt respond.

I finally decided to go after him when i fell into a sewer. I noticed salems tail so i followed him. I soon found myself in a weird tunnel with the walls surrounded by red carpeting. Thats when i saw salem running into a room with huge doors so i ran in into there. The room was huge! I immediately liked it. i snapped out of my daze to find salem in the middle of the room. In the front of the room were 3 men one had jet black hair (the one in the middle) at his sides were a blonde man and one with brown hair.

"Oh my gosh i am so sorry! I was walking back to my hotel when my stupid cat ran into an alley and we ended up here" i explained. As i was explaining i nooticed that the cullens were also in the room, but what caught my attention was a boy. He was about my age(im 17) with brown hair and beautiful red eyes.

**You know that your practically drooling right now - salem**

**SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD BECAUSE ITS YOUR FREAKIN FAULT THAT WERE IN THIS MESS! - Lenny**

"Whats your name young one" asked the guy in the middle.

"Its Rosaline Elizabeth whats yours" i asked.

"My name is Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius" he replied.

"Ughh Yeah well ill be going now" i said as i grabbed Salem.

"My dear how much do you know about vampires" he asked. Well that was random.

"Uhmmm i know that I am half of one and that they do exist"

"Marvellous well do you have any special gift?"

"Ughhh NO"

"Shes lying" one of the hooded vampires said.

"Interesting well why dont you want to tell us about your power?" he asked

"Okay look no one but me and salem know about my gift because i prefer noot to tell no one"

"INSOLENT CHILD TELL US WHAT YOUR GIFT IS" roared Caius.

"NO AND IF YOU EVER CALL ME INSOLENT CHILD I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE IT SO THAT YOU CANT TALK BLONDIE" I screamed back. Everyone looked shock.

"Calmed down brother" Aro told Caius.

"Now rosaline do you know who your parents are"

"Yeah itz these douce bags" i said while pointing at Edward and Bella.

Everyone looked shock including them.

"OH MY GOD MY BABY" said Bella while running to hug me. I dodged her.

"Look Lady you may have given birth but when you gave me up you lost all rights torwards me! Now get away i said.

"Young Lady you will not speak to your mother that way" said Edward.

"Who the fuck are you to come into my life and tell me what to do" i screamed.

"You know what F U!" i said while flippin them off. "Go to hell"

What surprised me the most next is what happened next. Edward lunged for me as i braced for impact salem changed into a panther and jumped Edward. Everyone was shocked!

"Oh SHIT! Salem calm down!" i told Salem.

Edward and Salem were fighting Salem wasnt getting hurt but Edward was.

"THATS ENOUGH BAK DOWN SALEM" i commandeed.

"What is that?" asked Aro.

"Well Salem is my vampire kitty"

"How is that possible?"

"II changed him and gave him powers"

"You can do that?"

"Uhhh well yeah my gift is to create gifts i can give them to either my self or everyone else"

"Remarkable" said Aro he then strted smiling creepily while clapping. "I would like it if you stayed with us for 6 months i would also like for reneesme your family could stay if you wish"

"I accept as lonng as no harm comes to my family" reneesme said in a bored tone. Man she was way to quiet and weird.

"Oh HELL NO! I DONT WANT TO BE NEAR THEM!" i shouted. I strtedtalking to salem menrally.

**Calm down -S**

**HELL NO! I dont want to be near them- L**

**Look just calm down and accept- S**

"Fine I accept, but they have to stay away from me"

"Alright now Alec please escort Rosaline to your room she will be stying in your room seeing as the cullens will be using all the guest rooms." Aro replied.

I was happy when i saw that it was tall dark and handsome who i would be sharing a room with. I do not know why but for some reason i felt some weird attachment to him.

"Very well master" he replied

"WAIT i almost forgot, can i see your hand"

"UHh i guess" well he was doing that i decided that it was time to cause Bella some pain. I strted talking mentally with Jane

**HEY JANE ITS ME LENNY IM TALKING TO YOU MENNTALLY CAN YOU HELP ME WITH SOMETHING?- L**

**What do you want- J**

**I have a plan, ima mess with Bellas shield and then you cause her pain okay- L**

**You know what I like you okay tell me when to do it-J**

NOW- L

Just then bella scremed out in pain and jane was smiling.

"Jane how did you do that"asked aro

"I had a little help from Lenny" replied Jane. Just then Bella started growl;ing and had to be held back.

"ENOUGH YOU MAY ALL GO NOW"

"Okay please follow me Rosaline" said Alec. The minute I looked into his eyes my legs turned to jello.

**OKAY PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
